fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life of Harry and Emma Potter
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction.I WILL NOT be using chapters, as I struggle coming up with chapter names. I am creating an entirely new storyline for Harry Potter, where Harry has a sister named Emma. Later on they will be adopted by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and nobody will stay dead except for Lily and James Potter and Albus Dumbledore. So without further ado, I present to you, The Life of Harry and Emma Potter! "Wake up, Emma! C'mon, wake up!" It was a cold December morning, and I was so tired that I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. My name is Emma Potter. I'm a girl with long blonde hair, wears t-shirts, sports jerseys, and shorts, has green eyes, and a scar on my forehead. I looked over and saw my brother, Harry Potter, on the side of my bed trying to wake me up. Harry had messy black hair, wore glasses, long sleeved shirts and jeans, blue eyes, and a scar on his head. He pointed at my calender. It was Christmas! I was so excited, but then I remembered the neglect we always suffered, and wondered if it really would be a fun Christmas unlike all the other years before with the Dursleys. We ran downstairs, and saw that none of the presents were for us. Later into the day as Dudley played with his presents, we became angry. Angry because nothing good EVER came into our lives. Why? Why did our ''stupid ''parents have to go and get themselves killed in a car crash? We were only 7 years old, and we were already messed up and disturbed children. At 8:00, Uncle Vernon decided to go to the bar while Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to a Christmas party. Harry and I stayed in our bedroom, wondering when we would every be happy again. At midnight, we heard a car pull into the driveway, a car door slam, and the front door open and bang shut. "Probably in another one of his moods again," Harry said. I nodded in reply, and laid my head back down on the pillow. Just then, Uncle Vernon burst into our bedroom, and snatched Harry up by the hair and slammed him against the wall. "BOY! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR FREAKISH LITTLE SELF AND SISTER HAVE DONE?" He roared. "N-no!" Harry stuttered. "YOU MADE ME LOSE MY FREAKING JOB! YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He then proceeded to beat Harry over and over again. I had finally had enough, and grabbed a sharp metal part off our desk and threw it right at his head. Uncle Vernon fell back a little, then pulled out a hunting knife from his pocket. If I was already scared before, I sure was now. Harry was on the floor, unconscious. Uncle Vernon cut me with the hunting knife on my left and right arms and legs. I fell to the floor, unable to defend myself or Harry and longer. Uncle Vernon saw this as an opportunity and he threw me around the room, making sure that my head would hit very hard and sharp things as would the rest of my body. Then, everything faded to black as Uncle Vernon stormed out of the room. I awoke later on a street with Harry right next to me. Harry was already awake, and he rushed over to me when he saw my eyes flicker open. "Oh my gosh," He said, "I'm so relieved you're alive!" "Yeah, but barely," I said. It hurt too much to move, so Harry stood up and started shouting and waving his hands around. Nobody was nearby though. We settled down in a corner and laid there, thinking of what we should do. Not too much later, two men walked by and were laughing their butts off. I gathered up all my strength while Harry was asleep and yelled. Just when one of them turned and looked at us, I fell forward. I had lost a lot of blood from the unhealed wounds and trying to stand up. Everything was still aching. When the two men rushed over to help us, I fainted. Harry and I woke up in a hospital with the two men beside us. "Who are you?" I asked. They looked at each other, stunned. "Y-you don't remember us?" One of them asked. He had short hair and was very skinny and had a mustache. The other one had longer black hair and had a mustache as well and was skinny. Harry and I shook our heads. "Well," The one with the longer black hair said, "We'll take you home with us, and then we'll explain everything." Harry and I nodded and we followed them out of the hospital when we were finally well enough to go, and we went back to their house.